Content, such as documents, videos, images, and the like are often shared between users over a communication network, such as the internet. In some instances, the users are friends and they share content that they like with each other. In other instances, the users may be employees at an entity. One of the employees may have approval power of certain content and another user may generate the content and share the content to be approved by the employee having the approval power. In certain scenarios, it is preferable to maintain security of the content that is shared between users. Maintaining security of the content may be somewhat easy in a typical client-server architecture where a same entity operates both the client and the server. Maintaining security of the content may be more difficult when a middleware layer is used between the client and the server.